Road Trip Reunion
by bakuraXryou4everluv
Summary: It's been fifteen years since the Host Club and things haven't exactly gone as planned for any of the hosts. Tamaki, realizing this, decides to reunite the hosts for one last adventure; a commoner's road trip back to where it all began.
1. Prologue

Road Trip Reunion

Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

Description: It's been fifteen years since the Host Club and things haven't exactly gone as planned for any of the hosts. Tamaki, realizing this, decides to reunite the hosts for one last adventure; a commoner's road trip back to where it all began.

* * *

Prologue

**Barbizon, France**

A blonde man sat in the darkness of his bedroom, his beautiful porcelain face illuminated only by his computer screen. His slender hands typed rapidly at his key board. He ignored the Golden Retriever licking at his elbow for attention. He'd play with her later, right now; this document took priority over everything.

* * *

**Boston, Massachusetts, U.S.A**

Haruhi hurried to finish up the final box lunch and set it on the island counter of her small four bedroom apartment.

"Risa! Kyomaru! Yuki! Let's go! You're going to be late for school!" she shouted, removing her apron.

She walked down the hall to her bedroom, her children running past her to the living room to put on their shoes. The brunette smiled at the large lump curled up in blankets in her bed.

"Hey, I'm leaving, I came to grab my shoes." She said.

A groan replied from the bed. She sat next to the lump and brushed it gently, causing the covers to fall slightly from the pressure, revealing her husband's disheveled black hair. She brushed it out of his face, causing the man's grey eyes to flutter open slightly.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing his nose.

"Love you too," he grunted, rubbing his eyes," I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait before you do, should I make dinner for you tonight?" she asked.

He sighed, "I wouldn't. I'm going to be giving a late lecture tonight. I'll just pick something up at the college cafeteria."

Haruhi's smile faded, "That's the fourth late lecture this week."

"I know, that's why I need to go back to sleep so I'm ready to give another one." He replied.

"Alright then; have a good sleep. Hopefully I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah,"

Haruhi he bit her lip before grabbing her tan pumps and slipping them on. She rushed out to the living room where her children sat waiting.

"Alright let's get you kids to school!"

* * *

**Prague, Czech Republic**

Pleasure entwined moans filled the dimly lit bedroom. The squeaks and aches of the springs a king sized bed grew louder and faster by the second.

"Br-brother! We're going to get caught! B-but, yo-ou can't st-stop! Its-its-it's too good! Ahhhhhhh!"

"And CUT!"

At that moment all the erotic noises ceased and the video camera switched off. Kaoru tried to catch his breath as the older red haired man pulled out of him.

"Great job Mr. Hitachiin, we should try it without all the cameras next time, _little brother_" He whispered sarcastically before putting on a robe and walking to his dressing room.

"Kaoru, are you ok?" the director asked.

"Y-yes, just a little tired. Is that a wrap for today?" he answered.

"Yeah it is. Goodjob, six partners in one day that must be exhausting," the director laughed, walking over to him and setting a silk blue robe over him to cover his nakedness, "You can go home now, your check is in your dressing room."

"Alright, thank you director."

The red head sat up and put the robe on properly before hopping off the bed a bit too soon. As soon as his feet touched the ground, it was as if his legs completely liquefied and he felt himself plummet to the floor.

"Mr. Hitachiin!"

A few make-up girls ran to him and put his arms over their shoulder.

"Let me drive you home Mr. Hitachiin," a blonde make-up artist offered.

"Thank you Belia," he whispered, choking back tears.

* * *

The Golden Retriever barked loudly, causing the man to clutch his ear in pain. The dog then grabbed the sleeve of his designer sweatshirt and started tugging on it for attention.

"Not now Antionette. Daddy's busy."

She lay down at her master's feet and whined.

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

"Oh what a handsome man!"

"He's so tall, oh god he's gorgeous!"

"He looks like a foreigner!"

"But look he's in the army! Oh he looks so sexy in uniform!"

The tall man turned to the swooning girls, adjusting his uniform hat in the process.

"May I help you ladies with something?" he asked in a deep, monotone.

"Um sure!" one piped up, "Thank you so much for your service to us. God bless you!"

"Please allow us to buy you some lunch." Another added.

He smiled warmly, "That sounds very nice, thank you, but I must decline. I need to hurry home I'm very sorry."

"Oh it's no problem, God bless you!"

"Thank you." He replied walking on.

Mori opened the door to his penthouse suite, his temporary residence. He wasted no time to get on the phone, not even bothering to change out from his uniform.

"May I have Mitsukuni Haninozuka's room please?"

* * *

**Clones, Ireland**

"Takashi! It's good to hear from you! You survived the Russian army!" the prepubescent man giggled.

"Yeah, listen Mitsukuni; I just need to wait a month for my pension and I'll be out of here and with you alright?"

"Oh take your time! It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon." The blonde replied cheerfully.

There was a slight pause, followed by a forced laugh. Mitsukuni could tell he wanted to cry.

"You take care, Takashi; alright?"

"Yeah I will."

The blonde hung up and twiddled his thumbs for a moment before turning his head to the sound of an opening door. A bespectacled nurse stood in the doorway with her clipboard in hand.

"Ah, Mr. Haninozuka, you're off the phone," she said, "It's time for your sponge bath, and after I'll take you to the cafeteria to get cake alright?"

"Yay cake! Thank you Bridget!" he shouted excitedly.

"No problem Mr. Haninozuka, let's just get you out of bed shall we?" she replied happily, setting her clipboard on the counter.

She walked over to his bed and slipped her arms underneath his frail waist, careful not to touch the sensitive spot on his hip. She picked him up and set him down in his wheel chair.

* * *

**Hong Kong, China**

"Adjust that lighting! Alter the color, you, on the left! Move to the right! Hikaru! Get in the picture!" the red-haired woman shouted.

"Coming, mother!" he shouted jumping from his chair.

"Okay sit at the bottom row and do the pose I showed you earlier." She commanded.

He hurried over to where his mother directed and stretched arms behind his back, puffed out his chest, narrowed his eyes sensually, and pushed out his bottom lip with his tongue. He completed the look by directing his eyes slightly to the floor.

The designer rubbed her temples, "It's mediocre but it'll have to do, we're in a bind for time, but you really need to try harder Hikaru. Oh, and no salty foods for the next month, you look horribly bloated."

Hikaru bit the inside of his lip, careful not to let it affect his expression before the cameras flashed.

"Alright that's enough of you Hikaru; go back to your trailer." She snapped.

He hurried out of the photo shoot area before his mother had time to give him anymore verbal backlash. The second he arrived in his trailer he ripped off the ridiculous outfit his mother had created. He hurried over to his dresser and ripped a plastic bag of white powder from the top drawer. He poured some on to the dresser's surface and clumped it together with his credit card. He rolled up a piece of paper and after a wary glance at the door, inhaled it as fast as he could.

"Screw salt," he growled, tears beading his eyes.

* * *

A wide grin spread across the blonde man's face as he examined his final piece of work.

"It's perfect. And, send!" he said, tapping the enter key on his desktop.

A maid entered his room after knocking swiftly on his bedroom door, "Master Tamaki, it's time for your meeting."

"Ah, thank you Clarice," he replied getting up from his desk chair, "oh, and Clarice, I want you to schedule a flight to Japan for one week from today."

"Yes of course Master Tamaki."

**A/N: I've decided to revisit this fanfiction! : )**


	2. Chapter 1

Road Trip Reunion

Chapter I

**Translations:**

**Moje, Moje: Czech for "My, my"**

**Ahoj?" Czech for "Hello?"**

**Sbohem!: Czech for Goodbye!**

**Privet: Russian pronunciation of the word ****привет, which is Russian for hello.**

* * *

**Boston, Massachusetts, U.S.A**

"Good morning Laura," Haruhi Fujioka greeted as she clocked in.

"Morning Haruhi," her secretary replied cheerfully.

"How's my agenda today Laura?"

"A couple meetings after lunch with the convenience store robbery case and that Anderson divorce situation after lunch, but more importantly you've got the opportunity of your life!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Haruhi have you ever heard of the Anderson Mōri & Tomotsune law firm in Tokyo, Japan?" she asked.

"Of course! It's part of the Big Four of Japanese law firms. Why do you ask?" Haruhi answered.

"Well, you got a call from them this morning!"

"You're kidding!"

"Just listen!" Laura said, tapping the voice mail button on her office phone.

"Moshi, Moshi Fujioka Haruhi, this is Hanabara Izumi from the Anderson Mōri & Tomotsune law firm in Tokyo, Japan. We relooked over your résumé you sent us a few years ago and we want you to come in and work on a case with us. This could be a gateway to you later joining the firm if you accept the offer. We'd like to meet you in person to tell you more about the case so if you could meet one of our agents in Naha, Okinawa two weeks from today on the fifth. All expenses will be paid including airfare roundtrip, your hotel room, and any other needed expenses. Please call back at 553-980-2212 so that we can further discuss. Sayonara!"

Haruhi was speechless. Her eyes widened as she replayed the voicemail in her head. She began to fall backwards from shock, to be caught by Laura pushing her desk chair under her.

"What are you thinking?" Laura asked.

"I don't know."

"Can you do it?"

"I don't know."

"You're going to do it."

"I know."

* * *

Kyouya yawned as he lit the cigarette in his mouth. He scrambled through the student papers that lay scattered all over his bed. He took a sip of his coffee which had long ago grown cold. His hand, armed with red pen, ran gracefully along the students papers, grading in a rather pessimistic way, few papers going above a B-. He supposed being cynical was just the Ootori way.

Ring. Ring. Ring

The man rubbed sleep out of his eyes and readjusted his glasses before moving a slender hand to grab the phone.

"Hello, Ootori residence, Kyouya speaking."

"Perfect," a male spoke in Japanese, "just who I wanted to speak with. My name is Horikito Toya; I'm from the Tokyo Teacher's Employment Agency. We sent out your most recent resume to Keio University and they're thinking of offering you a job."

Kyouya quickly put out his cigarette and paused to take in what Toya had said, "Is that so?"

"Yes, though they want to observe you're teaching in action first though. We'd like you to teach an Economics course at Naha Community College in Okinawa for a demonstration in three weeks."

"Okinawa huh? I'm sorry but that's hardly in the budget right now,"

"No worries, all expenses will be paid. How about we discuss the details in person at lunch in Naha say, two weeks from today on the fifth? Again all expenses will be paid in full." Toya explained.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "Very well, as long as all expenses are in fact paid.

"Very good! We'll discuss the lunch details soon, have a good day Mr. Ootori; Ja!"

He raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly casual "goodbye".

"Very peculiar." He said to himself before lighting up another cigarette.

* * *

"Master Tamaki, I don't believe Mr. Ootori believed me to be legitimate."

"Do not worry, whether he believes you to be legitimate or not, he will come regardless. I guarantee it."

* * *

**Prague, Czech Republic**

Kaoru sighed as he lay on his stomach on the leather couch of his apartment, a silk sheet covering his lower body. Belia walked into the living room, carrying a bag of ice in one hand, and a mug of hot chocolate in the other. She flipped up the sheet, causing Kaoru to blush fiercely.

"B-Belia!"

"Oh calm down Mr. Hitachiin, it's nothing of yours I haven't seen on set," she said, setting down the mug and moving her attention to the ice pack.

"Well you don't have to be so hasty," he whined.

"Moje, Moje, you really are the perfect catcher aren't you?" she grinned, moving the pack towards his hindquarters, "now I warn you Mr. Hitachiin, this will be a bit c-"

"COLD!" he shrieked as the ice pressed against his tailbone.

Belia laughed before covering him with the sheet again, "Let me make you some lunch and then I'll give you an hour or two to relax, but you need to pick up Hikari from daycare whether you sleep or not. I highly suggest the former-"

Before she could finish, Kaoru's work phone went off. She snatched it from the coffee table before and snapped it open before he could.

"Ahoj?" she said, "No this is his manager, who is this?...All job offers must be approved by me before Mr. Hitachiin is even allowed to know of the offer so you might as well explain if you're dead set on him being in your film… Hm… I see… S-seriously!?... That's amazing! He full-heartedly accepts!... Mhmm… Yes most definitely… He will not miss it I assure you… Very well… Thank you so much! Sbohem!"

She looked to Kaoru after she hung up. He stared at her quizzically. Belia simply smiled, tied her blonde hair into a ponytail and uttered one sentence that literally took Kaoru's breath away."

"Kaoru Hitachiin, I believe you just made your big break."

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

Mori scrubbed his hair dry with a fluffy white towel as he walked out of the bathroom. He finished buttoning his trousers as he heard the phone ring. He walked to it, the towel hanging around his neck.

"Privet?" he said.

"Sir, there is a call for you from Scotland, a: Mitsukuni Haninozuka, shall I transfer the call to you?" the hotel manager asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

He was met with a long droning "beep" as the call transferred followed by a buzzing sound, then the excited voice of Honey, "Is this you Takashi!?"

"Yeah, are you alright?"

"More than alright Takashi! Amazing! You'll never believe what call I just got!" Honey answered.

"What was it?"

"It was from one of the Nerve and Muscle Research labs that we hired in Japan, they said they might have had a breakthrough in their research! A surgery that will fix the dead nerves and muscles in my upper thighs, and then attach them to synthetic legs! I might be able to walk again Takashi!" he explained.

Mori was utterly speechless, in a different way than usual. It had seemed like nothing could bring Honey's ability to walk, they were ready to give up, but now, just completely out of the blue, they may have found the solution. It was a miracle. But then reality set in.

"What can go wrong? And how big of a chance are we taking here?"

"I don't know yet, the head doctors would like to meet with me in Naha, Okinawa two weeks from today on the fifth to discuss the setbacks and details of the operation. Takashi, I'd like you to go with me if it's not too much trouble." Honey said.

"Yes of course, I'll fly over to Scotland first thing in the morning so we can prepare." Mori answered.

He could almost hear Honey's squeal of excitement, "That's great Takashi! It'll be the first time we've seen each other in five years! I've missed you so much!"

"…Me too,"

* * *

**Hong Kong, China**

"…so let me get this straight, Donna Model Management wants to sponsor me to be on the cover of their newest fashion magazine as Japanese bachelor of the year? And you want me to meet with them in Naha to discuss the details of the contract two weeks from today on the fifth?" Hikaru repeated to the man standing before him, his legs crossed in his silk robe, a glass of wine sloshing in its glass.

"Correct," the black clad man stated, pushing up his sunglasses.

"Why can't we just discuss them now? And Donna Model Management is a Tokyo company, why Naha?"

"Because I am merely a messenger of the company representing the small Hong Kong office, you will be meeting with a representative of the main company. And as for Naha, that is where we plan the shoot to be." He explained.

"And what makes me qualified to be the 'Bachelor of the Year'?" he spat, taking a sip of his wine.

"You're the eldest Hitachiin son, a handsome young Japanese man, internationally known, and a model, designer, and bachelor. What makes you not qualified?"

Hikaru sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, "Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Very good," the representative said, walking to the door, "I'll deliver the plane tickets and meeting details to you tomorrow afternoon. Have a good night, Mr. Hitachiin."

"Yeah, yeah, you too, I guess," he said rudely, refilling his wineglass.

The man left the room and dialed in a number into his phone, "Master Tamaki, Hikaru Hitachiin is a go."

* * *

**Paris, France**

**Le Bourget Airport**

"That's perfect! It would seem that all of our guests have RSVP'd then." a blonde spoke into his cell phone, walking down the loading bridge to his private jet.

"It has been a great time since you have had guests, hasn't it Master Tamaki?"

"Yes, it would seem that I must brush up on my Hosting skills."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Done! The story will pick up next chapter. I cyber pinky swear! ^_^**


End file.
